Neko y astronauta
by Dattabane-ttebayo
Summary: -Hola,… teme…-te observo unos segundos haciendo que tú, automáticamente, fruncieras el ceño-…nya-. Te dijo cargado de burla reprimiendo una estúpida sonrisa. Él tiene razón, acéptalo Uchiha te ves como idiota. -Hmp…cállate dobe- gruñiste molesto


**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei**

* * *

**Molesto**. Definitivamente estabas molesto. ¿Por qué? Porque tú madre y tú hermano te obligaron a ir a una tonta fiesta de Halloween, que tú molesta "amiga" Sakura Haruno te había invitado.

Y tú no querías ir. Oh no, claro que no pero, ¿alguna vez te escuchan? no solo porque tienes nueve años. Muy chico para algunas cosas y muy grandes para otras. Quien entiende a tu madre. Pero qué más da, ah y no olvidemos de que estas disfrazado ¡pero claro! esta disfrazado de neko, cortesía de Itachi Uchiha, y lo peor de todo es que no falta mucho tiempo para que tu imperativo mejor amigo llegue. Y como si el mundo se mofara de ti allí estaba vestido de astronauta y viniendo en tu dirección.

-Hola,… teme…-te observo unos segundos haciendo que tú, automáticamente, fruncieras el ceño-…nya-.

Te dijo cargado de burla reprimiendo una estúpida sonrisa. Él tiene razón, acéptalo Uchiha te ves como idiota.

-Hmp…cállate dobe- gruñiste molesto.

-Ya…ya…-trato de suavizarte. Y luego se sentó a tu lado, observando la fiesta con una sonrisa y tú con el ceño fruncido. Y luego notas unas risitas molestas cercas y el dobe de tu amigo también lo nota y mira para dirección de donde provenían. Ambos ven a unas niñas pasar por frente de ustedes.

-Sasuke-kun te ves muy…nyan-dijo una, haciendo como neko melosamente. Ignorando opila mente a Naruto.

-Sasuke-kun, amo a los nekos-dijo otra.

-Los nekos son muy lindos- dijo la última y luego ambos ven como las tres se marchan pero no si antes guiñarte un ojo. Haciendo que te de un escalofríos.

-¡Maldición!- refunfuñe tu amigo astronauta.

-¿Qué?-le preguntas desinteresado.

-Tú te ves como idiota y a todas las niñas les gusta-dijo Uzumaki.

-¿Y?-dijiste encogiéndote de hombros.

-Y se supone que los astronautas atraen a las chicas-.

Suspiras. No puedes creer lo que vas a hacer. Pero su traje de astronauta te gustaba más que le de neko al menos no están tonto como el tuyo.

-Entonces , fingiendo desinterés.

-¿Are?- te mira un tanto confundido. Y tú decidiste hablarle en su idioma.

-Los nekos atraen a las chicas y los astronautas no- tan simple que hasta Naruto entendería ¿cierto?

Y luego ves como él te mira con brillitos en los ojos, luego de cinco segundos te arrastra al baño.

-¡Espera, Naruto!-.

-¡Apresúrate, Sasuke!-.

Eso, era lo que suponías que escuchaban los demás, aunque lo dudas ya que había música y bullicio.

-Arigato -nya…- oíste a Uzumaki agradecerte. Cuando ya estaban cambiados pero, luego él ve a una princesa peli rosa- adiós- decía mientras vez como se va detrás de Sakura.

Y tú te sientas en tu haciendo haciendo hora para que tu aniki viniera a buscarte para poder irte de una vez. Continuaste así por unos veinte minutos hasta que viste algo que gano tu total atención.

Ahí junto los bocadillos. Hablando con una bruja, que supusiste que era Ino Yamanaka, se encontraba la niña que te gusta. Sí. Estamos hablando de Hinata Hyuga, que al igual que el dobe, te tiene loquito. Ella estaba disfrazada de ángel, si justamente como tú la veías. Pero es que ella te guste desde los siete, porque ella están diferente, es amable con todos, bonita, tímida, huele bien, bondadosa, suave y lo que más adoras de ella es su sonrisa y sus sonrojos. Los adoras totalmente. Y también estabas seguro de que ella seria tu novia y la madre de tus hijos. Si ya lo habías decidido todo. Porque lo pediste o mejor dicho _amenazaste_ a la estrella fugaz que habías visto en navidad.

Demonios, y tu querías acercarte y decirle lo linda que se veía, pero como siempre tu orgullo no te lo permitía porque un Uchiha no era de halagos. Seguiste en tu asiento observando como reía de lo que decía Yamanaka, y tú estabas seguro de que tenías una estúpida sonrisa como las de idiota enamorado pero, no podías evitarlo.

En un momento que no supiste como, te encontrabas de pie en frente de ella con un ardor en tus mejillas y caíste en cuenta de que estabas sonrojado.

-Ne, Hinata, yo los dejare a solas-dijo Yamanaka dirigiéndose a Hinata pero cuando era obvio que te enviaba a ti una indirecta, antes de irse te guiño un ojo y luego viste como se iba detrás de un niño vestido de vago, Shikamaru Nara.

-S-Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué…que se lo ofrece?-y tú, adoraste como sonó tu nombre.

Mierda te pusiste aún más nervioso al ver su sonrojo.

-Yo…yo…-¡maldición Uchiha! ¿Qué te sucede?, se supone que tú no eres así. Pero antes que nada ¿Qué le dirías?, genial ahora si pareces idiota-yo…quería…-pero no pudiste terminar tu frase porque un idiota disfrazado de Snupi te interrumpió.

-¡Hinata!- oyes como Snupi llamaba a tu ángel. Y eso te molesto, estúpido Inuzuka.

-Kiba-kun-decía ella cuando volteaba a ver a su molesto amigo. Tú viste por detrás ella y viste como Kiba Inuzuka venia junto a ustedes. Pero en un momento que tampoco sabes cómo, tu mirada se posó en su mejilla suave y blanca, y tú no pudiste detenerte.

Te acercaste a ella para dar un beso a su mejilla. Solo un poco más. Un poco más. Y cuando estabas a punto de cumplir tu misión, ella volteo en tu dirección.

Sentiste tus mejillas arder. Se estaban besando. ¡En los labios! Sentiste un extraño hormigueo en tu estómago. Luego se separaron, la viste, ella estaba peor que tú, estaba rojísima como un chile y tú solo sonreíste, escuchaste un sonido extraño y viste a Naruto con Sakura.

-Sakura-chan ¿de dónde vienen los bebes?-oíste la pregunta del dobe de Naruto.

Viste como Sakura se sonrojaba un poco y como luego golpeaba a Naruto. Y a ti jamás te sonó tan literal el dicho de la curiosidad mato al gato.

Volviste tu atención a Hinata y viste como caía desmayada. Tú sonreíste y recordaste algo que habías viste en un documental de astronautas. Tomaste la radio que el traje tenia y dijiste:

-Houston, tenemos un problema-. Decías mientras veías a la inconsciente Hinata y también a un Snupi.

Y sabias que con ese beso ella ya era tuya y matarías a cualquiera que quisiera quitártela.

Si y cumpliste tu palabra porque desde ese día ella era tuya.

* * *

Ahora veías como tu esposa le daba a tu hijo, Yoru de nueve años, un disfraz de neko. No te molestaba porque sabias que Taiyo, él primogénito de la familia Uzumaki, vestiría como astronauta y él era igual de dobe que Naruto.

-Oka-san… ¿Por qué de neko?-pregunto tu hijo.

-P-porque…-pero tu interrumpiste a tu esposa. Ambos te observaron.

-Ya lo dijiste con una sonrisa de lado-solo asegúrate de que Taiyo se disfrace de astronauta-. Él solo te observo y luego asintió. Escucharon la puerta y supiste que era Naruto listo para llevar a tu hijo a una fiesta de disfraces.

Cuando se fueron observaste a tu esposa y ella se sonrojo. Si, aun te encantaba sus sonrojos. Te acercaste a ella y la besaste.

-_Te amo,Hinata_-dijiste haciendo que ti nariz roce con la de ella, causando unas pequeñas cosquillas.

-Te amo, Sasuke-kun-dijo ella, separándose un poco y tomando tú mano y guiarla a su vientre. Tú la observaste asombrado, pero luego sonreíste y la besaste.

**Fin**…


End file.
